


Как же я боюсь (ведь страшней всего для меня, как ни странно, в двух океанах ясных глаз твоих тонуть)

by attention_whore



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attention_whore/pseuds/attention_whore
Summary: кто, и что, и когда, и зачем подумает.
Relationships: Garm/Canute
Kudos: 3





	Как же я боюсь (ведь страшней всего для меня, как ни странно, в двух океанах ясных глаз твоих тонуть)

**Author's Note:**

> оос пиздец, эксплутирую и сублимирую тревожки в трц, гарм не гарм, но гарм, потому что да, в модерне он вся та же отбитая яндэрэ-дэрэ псина психотипа Катамаранова, но только не для his sweet prince.

Когда Кнуд цепляется за его куртку пятернёй, Гарма флэшбэчит тем временем, когда он наткнулся на свору, и одна псина его укусила так, что простым ударом кулаком по башке не согнать – намертво, в самое мясо зубами, дырявя косуху из толстой чёрной кожи.

Кнуд не похож на собаку – когда в состоянии ослабить хватку на чужом локте. Кнуд не похож на собаку – когда не смотрит снизу вверх – даже стоя, обутый в баленсиажные кроссы с толстой подошвой.

– Ты мне синяки оставишь.

– Извини, – на выдохе, зажмурив глаза. Это «извини» – как эфремизм «не бейте, лучше обоссыте», потому что ничего-то за ним не следует, Кнуд как держался мёртвым грузом мёртвой хваткой – так и держится.

Ну и ладно. Нихуя, Гарм не сахарный и не прянечный, не рассыпется, не растает. Его дело – заметить, дело Кнуда – никакое, в принципе, пусть творит, что хочет.

Да.  
Пусть он творит, что хочет.

«Хочешь ли ты домой?» вопрос настолько говно, что плавает на поверхности, но Кнуд с ответом мнётся почти с минуту, долго-долго вертит на пальце длинную-длинную прядь, до боли в скальпе оттягивая, и грызёт нижнюю губу – если не быть слепым наглухо, то можно понять, что себя в данный момент он грызёт куда больше.

То, что у него на языке, ответом назвать не получается даже при желании – «а как нам будет лучше?»

Вздох.  
Гарм пытается, чтобы звучало не как разочарование, а как облегчение – потому что здесь нужно всегда быть начеку, всегда контролировать интонацию, мимику, жесты, и слова подбирать чуть ли не с такой же тщательностью, как и сам Кнуд.

Вздох облегчения – это когда воздух рикошетит от стенки горла. Разочарованный – когда идёт из самых нёдер, непрерывный. Запомнить легко, и запомнить необходимо.

– Мы можем пойти домой, а можем остаться. Если тебе тяжело сделать выбор, то мне лично кажется, что ты свою дневную норму социального взаимодействия выполнил более чем, и больше на ногах не продержишься. Ну так?

– Угу.

«Угу». 

Ясно-понятно, коммуникации уровня клоуны-соулмейты, и это ещё спасибо сказать надо – полгода назад Кнуда из живых существ разве что с ракушкой сравнить было можно – да, красиво, да, губы в толстом слое вишнёвого кармекса перламутром отблёскивают, но на писк не разведёшь, даже если вилкой устричной в нутро до смерти больно потыкать. Гарм не пробовал, и возможности уже не представится – как говорит (говорит!) Кнуд «упаси боже».

Теперь он голос подаёт хоть изредка. Теперь он, чувствуя себя безопасно, ограничивается просто нахождением в радиусе пяти см, не хватаясь якорем за Гарма, как вот сейчас, в наводнённом социумом месте.

Но плевать-то, в принципе, скоро они будут дома, потому что Кнуд об этом последние минуты буквально мечтал, а Гарм его сразу же понял. Потому что они похожи больше, чем кажется, и больше, чем любой из их окружения на любого из их окружения. К Кнуду противоположности ведь не притягиваются – он же всего нового до сих пор боится, но человек с родными чертами – уже что-то заранее знакомое, более-менее интуитивно понятное, приятное, принятое – уже.

К счастью.

И когда за ними бесшумно закрываются и остаются позади раздвижные двери трц, ладонь находит ладонь – скользит от локтя с оставленным там синяком и пытается переплести пальцы.   
Тонкие браслеты-цепочки при этом бьются об косуху гулко, и кольца царапают кожу.

– Легче?

– Угу.

«Угу».

Правда.  
В автобусе Кнуда даже чуть марит, взгляд туманный, и щёки розовые. Гарм думает «не бойся и спи», и это срабатывает, как гипноз или магия – несколько секунд спустя чужая голова опускается на его плечо. От макушки пахнет дорогим шампунем, demeter caramel и масс-маркетом – потому что мерял слишком много всего. От Кнуда пахнет спокойствием, и его ладонь всё ещё в ладони Гарма, его кольца согрелись и не пытаются оцарапать шестигранными камушками – и всё хорошо.  
Гарм улыбается, и Кнуд тоже – во сне.  
Всё хорошо.  
Уже.


End file.
